


Honey It Will Come Back

by gayhandshake



Series: Meaningless [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, this is just the lovers bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhandshake/pseuds/gayhandshake
Summary: "Jace Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale-what-the-fuck-ever is a bad penny. Maia knew he was gonna be trouble the very first night he’d walked into her bar all wet and pathetic, and her suspicions had only been strengthened with each subsequent interaction."---Maia fed a stray and it's started following her around making moony eyes and smiling all sweet like, so now she has to deal with it.





	Honey It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated M because they clearly do the do, but there isn't any explicit sex in here.

Jace Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale-what-the-fuck-ever is a bad penny. Maia knew he was gonna be trouble the very first night he’d walked into her bar all wet and pathetic, and her suspicions had only been strengthened with each subsequent interaction. She is both vindicated and annoyed to find her beliefs well and truly confirmed three days post-hook up when Allison comes back from the dumpster after closing with a sour twist of her mouth and says, “Johnny Lawrence is skulking around the alley and asking for you,” with clear disapproval.

Stupid fucking boys.

Maia swings open the backdoor to find Jace leaning against the opposite wall like he thinks he’s James Dean or something. “I knew you were going to make me regret this,” she calls conversationally, “I just didn’t realize it would be so soon.” He looks up and gives her the same sweet, bright smile he always gives her after she’s been mean to him. Goddamnit.

She growls a little under her breath before she backs up through the door and asks Allison if she’s cool to finish closing up herself. Maia accepts her nod and ignores the look of deep and unreserved judgement thrown her way.

“Walk me home, Shadowhunter. These are dangerous times,” she says, not without irony, and the sweet smile brightens into a grin. She pretends not to notice every time his knuckles brush against hers or how earnestly he asks about her day on the way back to the apartment.

“You and Magnus live in the same building?” Jace asks when they stop outside while Maia keys in the door code. She props her foot in the door to keep it open and turns to stare at him incredulously.

“He owns it,” she replies, “Rents it out on a pay-what-you-can basis. Everybody who lives here is a Downworlder.” She folds her arms over her chest, “Did you really not know that? He sees his clients here. You assholes are always stomping around blades drawn, you didn’t seriously think he would endanger Mundanes like that?” she continues, increasingly irritated. Stupid fucking Shadowhunters.

He swings his arms up in a gesture of surrender, “Magnus is a private guy. His files are pretty sparse and half of it seems made up in the first place,” he tries to placate. Her eyes narrow and she stabs a sharp nail into his chest. He contains his wince as only a man who has spent the last two decades getting beat up on the daily can.

“That better not end up in some Clave database, or so help me-” Jace grabs her finger and uses it to draw a cross over his heart, mimes zipping his lips. She tilts her chin up to study him for a second before deciding the drop it and turns to enter the building. Jace doesn’t drop her hand. Maia pretends not to notice that too.

In the elevator Jace moves into her space, presses his nose into the juncture of her jaw, rubs his lips softly against the uppermost scar on her neck. She sighs, closing her eyes, and tipping her head slightly to the side to give him better access. She feels a little shivery, leans against him to feel the hard line of his body, pretends all of her hook ups give her butterfly kisses when he intentionally flutters his stupidly long eyelashes against her cheek. Pretends it doesn’t make champagne-happy bubbles burst in her stomach.

Maia compensates by shoving him forcefully into the hall when the elevator opens and crowding him into her door. He lets out a breathy laugh and digs his fingers into her sides, her back, high up on her ass. She’s suddenly acutely aware of the heat that’s been pulsating between her legs since he put his lips on her.

“That all you got," he taunts playfully. Maia growls and flashes her eyes at him. Jace bites his lip and presses his hips into her stomach in response. She fumbles with her keys, and it surprises both of them when she finally gets the door open; Jace stumbles over a pair of boots by the door, and they end up on the floor. They stare at each other for a minute before they both start giggling, and Jace lifts a leg to kick the door closed behind them.

“Glad to see the only line of defense between this world and the terrifying Hell beasts beyond keeps their soldiers so agile. I mean, you are almost as spry as my 85 year old nana, God rest her soul,” Maia teases while she works on his belt buckle, still giggling a little between breaths, grinning triumphantly once she wiggles it free. Jace tries to retaliate by rolling them over, but Maia doubles her weight down on his hips and pins his arms over his head to keep him place. He doesn’t struggle against her, and she wonders briefly if that had been his plan in the first place. She forgets the train of thought when he rolls his hips up.

They don’t make it to the bed that time.

But Maia doesn’t kick him out right away, and they end up in her bedroom. She’s glad she didn’t make him leave immediately when he lies on his back, pats his chest, and licks his lips. And after _that_ , he’s ready to go again, and Maia’s feeling really good and is a firm believer in quid pro quo.

She also submits to a cuddle, which she honestly should have expected in the first place, and they both end falling asleep.

Maia wakes up in the morning to the smell of pancakes and has an overpowering moment of cognitive dissonance where she regrets every decision that led her to this moment at the same time she thanks the universe for putting her in this place.

She wanders out to the living space without bothering to put any clothes on, refusing the make changes to accommodate her presumptuous guest. Jace is at the stove in a pair of black boxer briefs, pale, runed back on display. He turns from the stove when he hears the chair scrape back from the breakfast bar. To his credit, his eyes flicker only briefly to her bare chest before springing back to her face.

“Morning,” he says, “You’re just in time,” he continues, turning back to the food in front of him before presenting her a plate with a flourish. He’s drawn a smiley face in whipped cream. She looks at the pancakes for a second before turning a blank stare on him. He shrugs. “Maryse made them this way when they first took me in.” She screws her mouth to the side, but digs in anyway. She’s a little mad to find they’re delicious. He smirks at her like he knows how much she’s enjoying it. Stupid fucking Jace.

He lets them eat in silence and starts to clean everything up after they’ve both had second and third servings.

“Thanks,” Maia says, still sitting at the counter. Jace hums noncommittally from his spot at the sink, but seems to take that as his queue that it’s okay to talk and starts to chatter idly.

“Hey,” he says suddenly, making Maia tense up, “I was wondering, what’s up the shiny pillowcases?” Maia barks out a surprised laugh.

“They’re satin. It protects my hair,” she tells him simply, not up for explaining curl maintenance to a white boy this morning. He runs a hand through his own hair and draws his eyebrows together, a look a deep consideration on his face. “I’m sure you understand the importance of a good hair routine. Maybe you should try them out for yourself,” she mocks. The concentration drops off his face and he grins.

“Is that an invitation back?” he asks. Maia pinches her face up, knowing she walked into that.

“No,” she says with as much dead-eyed disgust as she can muster. It isn’t much.

“Sounds like one to me,” he replies, tilting his head to side, silky blonde strands of hair falling into his face. Maia gets up from her chair, shoves him into the kitchen counter, and kisses his laughing mouth.

And then they fuck one more time in the kitchen.

Maia tells him that she has a life she needs to be getting around to and Jace actually has to leave now, and he _says_ okay, but then he follows her into the bathroom.

“What, Jace Herondale, what more do you want from me today?” she asks. If he gives her that sweet fucking smile one more time, she’s gonna knock a few of his teeth out so it isn’t quite so charming.

“Can I brush my teeth?” he asks. She narrows her eyes.

“There isn’t a toothbrush here for you. Go brush your teeth at the Institute.” He just looks at her, head tilted again like the golden retriever he was clearly meant to be.

She purses her lips, opens the medicine cabinet and places an unopened toothbrush package on the sink in front of him. He gives her that brilliant grin in return.

“This means _nothing_ ,” she says, implicit threat in her tone and fire in her eyes. He happily ignores her, tearing open the package, squeezing her toothpaste the wrong way, and humming tunelessly while he brushes.

Stupid fucking _Maia_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written het since I was 12 years old and in the Maximum Ride fandom, but Shadowhunters has me doing many things I have not done since I was 12 years old and in the Maximum Ride fandom.
> 
> I might write more of this as part of a series (I have already started writing more of this lmao), so if you enjoyed this, keep your eyes peeled for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
